


cheap date

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Series: Our Love is Like a Song [20]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode: s05e01 The Crowening, M/M, post 5x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: He doesn’t know why he let his sister get into his head because he knows that his relationship is pretty close to perfect. He feels loved and accepted by Patrick and he’s fairly certain that Patrick feels the same with him. He wouldn’t trade his relationship for all the adventure in the world. He didn’t need to travel or go on spontaneous dates. He had everything he needed with Patrick.





	cheap date

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, we've made it to season 5! Sorry, this one was a little angsty, but I just felt it was the direction of the episode. These boys obviously had a conversation after the ropes course, and here's how I think that went. Also, towards the end, David shares some views on Zoolander that I don't share, but I figured it would be how he felt. 
> 
> No beta, but if anybody wants to, please let me know!
> 
> This is based on Cheap Date by Caitlyn Smith, which is a cute little song.

_ I couldn’t think of a better way to spend my Friday night _

“So,” Patrick started as they pulled out of the parking lot of the ropes course. He glanced over at David just in time to see his boyfriend squirm in his seat. “You think we’re, what was it again,  _ in need of a generator _ ?”

“No,” David said quickly, holding up his finger. “No, I never thought that,”

Patrick gave him a knowing look. “Right, so, did we just came out to this ropes course because you love heights?”

David groaned. “I told you Alexis made me feel bad! She kept going on and on about how great her relationship with Ted is and I got defensive,”

“But why? You just said you loved everything about our relationship.” Hearing David tell him all the things he loved about their relationship had helped calm his worries after hearing about the quiz, but there was still a prickle of doubt in the back of his mind. A part of him has always been worried about David growing bored of him, but after they had said their ‘I love you’s, he had thought he was in the clear. 

As if he could read his mind, David reached out and placed a hand on his knee. “I do, so much,” David reassured. “You know how Alexis can get under my skin,” And he does, it doesn’t take a genius to see how easily the Rose siblings can rile each other up. “I let her get in my head and I’m sorry,”

Patrick wants to say that it’s okay, but it’s not. They missed an entire afternoon at the store for this and surely David thought there was some truth in the stupid magazine quiz he took if he couldn’t even admit to it while dangling thirty feet in the air. 

“Patrick?” David asked and Patrick sighed. 

“It’s fine,” He ended up saying because he doesn’t want to talk about this anymore. He sneaked a peek at David and noticed his boyfriend’s questioning look. He was grateful when David simply squeezed his knee and let it go. 

Neither of them spoke again until Patrick pulled up to the back parking lot at the store. “What are we doing here?”

“Doing inventory,” Patrick replied as he unbuckled his seatbelt. “Unless you want to get up early tomorrow and do it,” David grumbled to himself and got out of the car. Patrick walked a little ahead of David and once he got to the door, he found the key for the store on his key ring and unlocked the door. He stepped inside and held the door open for David before shutting it and locking it. 

Patrick made to move to the back room, but before he got the chance, David reached out and put his arm out to stop him. “Hey,” David said, giving him a look. “Are we okay?”

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Patrick tried to sidestep away from David, but David grabbed his arm. 

“Patrick, seriously,” Patrick stared at him for a moment before running a hand over his face. 

“David, it’s fine, I’m just being stupid,”

“I’m sure it’s not stupid,” David said softly. “Just talk to me,”

“Like you talked to me about how you were worried about our relationship?” The words fell from his lips before he had a chance to stop them. He winced as David took a step back from him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“Yes, you did,” David said, but he didn’t look mad, just upset. “And it was completely warranted,” 

“No, it wasn’t-”

“Yes, it was, honey,” David said, running a hand up his arm. “You’re right, I should have talked to you instead of lying to you and dragging you off to that stupid ropes course,”

“You should’ve,” Patrick said, not knowing what else to say. 

“I’m sorry,” David said, squeezing Patrick’s bicep. “I was being stupid. You know how much I love you,”

“I know, I just,” Patrick stopped when he noticed someone walking by outside and sighed. “Can we take this in the back please?” David nodded and let his hand slip down Patrick’s arm to grasp at his hand. 

He pulled him into the back and they both collapsed onto the couch. Patrick immediately placed his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. David scooted closer to him and placed a hand on his back, something that instantly helped comfort him. 

“What’s going on?” David asked quietly as if he were afraid to interrupt Patrick’s thoughts. 

“You getting in your head about us is making me get in my head,” Patrick mumbled, unsure if David could even hear him. 

“Fuck,” David muttered, leaning his head on Patrick’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Patrick. This is why I didn’t want to talk to you about this. I didn’t want my issues to affect you,” 

“But by you not talking to me, it had the opposite effect,”

“I see that now,” David muttered. “And I’m really sorry. I really do love everything about our relationship,”

“Are you sure?” Patrick mumbled, afraid of the answer he might get. 

“Hey,” David whispered and Patrick glanced up at him. “I know I don’t say it as much as I should, but I do love you. I love you so much, it kind of scares me. I got in my head today because I was terrified if we settled into a routine, you would get tired of me and you would eventually break up with me,”

Patrick’s eyes widened and he sat up straighter. “That’s how I feel,” David raised an eyebrow. “I’ve always had this fear that you would get bored of me and our relationship, so hearing that you got so upset over a stupid quiz wasn’t something I needed to hear,”

“So, we both have the same problem with this whole thing?”

“Looks like it,” Patrick leaned into his boyfriend. “I could never get tired of you. You keep me on my toes,”

“But what if you get annoyed with being kept on your toes?”

Patrick’s hand was running over the smooth fabric of David’s sweater. “I don’t see that happening, David,”

David hummed and placed a kiss to Patrick’s forehead, making Patrick’s eyebrows flutter closed. “You could never bore me,” He whispered. “You’re my favorite person,”

“What about Stevie?”

“Stevie’s second, you’ve been first for a while now,”

“Oh, really?” Patrick shifted to look up at David, who had tipped his head down to make eye contact. “Since when?”

“Since my birthday,” He said softly, arm caressing Patrick’s bicep. Patrick felt himself melt at the words. “Probably before that, but I wouldn’t let myself think about it,”

“Really?”

“Well, yeah, you know I was trying to push my feelings for you down,”

“I didn’t know, actually,” Patrick raised an eyebrow. 

David bit his lip and ran a hand down Patrick’s back. “I was pretty sure you weren’t into me, like ninety-nine percent up until Stevie told me my birthday dinner was a date. I didn’t want to get my hopes up, so I just acted like my feelings weren’t there,”

Patrick felt a pang of sadness hit him like a ton of bricks. “Really?”

David shrugged. “I’ve had things for straight guys before and it never goes well,”

“Lucky for you I’m not straight,”

David leaned in, pressing his lips to Patrick’s neck. “I am lucky,” Patrick smiled. 

“Hey, David,” 

“Hmm?”

“Let’s go do inventory,” David pulled away with a groan, causing Patrick to chuckle. “The sooner we do it, the sooner we can head back to my place and have a very boring evening of eating take-out and watching a movie we’ve seen a billion times,”

David kissed him hard as if trying to make a point. “That sounds perfect,”

“You sure?”

“I could spend the rest of my life watching the same movie and eating the same food, as long as it was with you,” 

Patrick rolled his eyes despite the fluttering in his chest. “That was sappy,” Patrick stood up, pulling David with him. “And very out of character for you,”

“Just as long as I get to pick the movie,”

“There it is,”

\---

**I’m not coming home tonight**

Was your fight with Patrick that bad?

*Scared face emoji*

**Fuck off, we’re fine**

**We’re having a date night**

Ooo, where are you going?

**Nowhere, we’re staying in**

That doesn’t sound like a very sexy date night, David!

Maybe you are in need of a generator…

**My relationship doesn’t need anything**

**And staying in can be very, very sexy**

***Winky face emoji***

Ew David!

\---

After ruining their day, the least David could do was let Patrick pick the movie they snuggled up to. Even if it was some stupid Ben Stiller flick from the early 2000s. He owed it to Patrick to sit through this movie with no complaints. 

Okay, with minimal complaints. 

“This movie is stupid,” David commented, not even fifteen minutes in. 

Patrick simply laughed. “That’s part of its charm, David,”

“Is it, though?” 

“Come on, I compromised. This is a comedy, but it has to do with fashion,”

“I wouldn’t call any of this fashion,” David replied, nose wrinkling in disgust, which just made Patrick laugh harder. 

“Come on, it’s really funny if you don’t take it too seriously,”

David groaned, letting his head rest on Patrick’s shoulder. “Fine, but only because I think it’s cute when married couples do movies together,”

“Oh, yeah, Ben Stiller and his wife separated,”

“Okay, why the fuck would you tell me that? It’s like you don’t want me to watch this movie,”

“Okay, okay,” Patrick laughed, kissing David’s rumpled hair. “Sorry,” He leaned forward, ready to pause the movie. “I can change it if you want,”

David placed a hand on Patrick’s hand to stop him. “You don’t have to, I’ll watch the movie, but just for you,”

“How sweet,” Patrick teased and David smirked. 

“Aren’t I generous?” Patrick laughed. 

“Very,” Another kissed was placed in David’s hair. 

A few minutes passed, Patrick chuckling at the movie as David smiled at the sound of his boyfriend laughing. Before long, he found himself talking because he couldn’t keep this thought to himself. “You know, even if I don’t get to pick the movie, lying here with you is better than any exclusive party or five-star restaurant,” David murmured. “I never thought I’d say that to someone, but it’s true,” David felt his heart pound as he spoke with so much vulnerability. 

He never imagined he’d be here, wrapped up with a man he loved who loved him just as much in return. David had thought that this would be impossible, but here he was, watching a stupid movie with Patrick, not even caring that much about what was playing. 

He doesn’t know why he let his sister get into his head because he knows that his relationship is pretty close to perfect. He feels loved and accepted by Patrick and he’s fairly certain that Patrick feels the same with him. He wouldn’t trade his relationship for all the adventure in the world. He didn’t need to travel or go on spontaneous dates. He had everything he needed with Patrick. And he was going to make sure Patrick knew how much David loved their relationship. 

Starting right now, by watching a movie he didn’t want to watch, but he would do it for Patrick. He’d do anything for Patrick.  


End file.
